


Asleep

by Aureia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya Sleeping, Byakuya is exhausted, Gen, I swear, M/M, No sex or smut, Renji is in love but doesn't admit it, Renji taking care of his captain, totally innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureia/pseuds/Aureia
Summary: Renji finds his captain passed out over his work and takes care of him.





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, first work posted here and I think the first ever RenBya I posted ever.
> 
> Totally innocent and they're not together in this fic (yet).
> 
> *...* = Inner World  
> *"..."* = Inner World conversation
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Sorry I am la-” Renji's mouth snapped shut as he took in the scene, eyes widening in surprise. There his captain was, not glaring at him with silent disapproval for his tardiness, but knocked out atop his papers, deeply asleep, Reiatsu swirling in gentle waves about him. Silently, the redhead closed the door, a smile coming to his lips as he watched his captain slumber with fascination. It wasn't often he saw his captain that relaxed and defenceless, despite their close working relationship, which Renji secretly wished would turn into something more.

He stepped closer.

Like this, Kuchiki Byakuya looked extremely young- and deceptively fragile. Seeing him sleeping like this, nobody would think him dangerous, but Renji knew that even now, attacking or even just surprising him could lead to grievous injury, Senbonzakura just ready to rush to defend his (her?) Shinigami. If you were lucky, you survived to tell the tale.

Another step.

Standing beside his captain, Renji couldn't help but reach out, gently touching the raven hair spilling out atop the desk. The captain stirred, causing Renji to snatch back his tingling hand (soft, it had been so soft) in alarm and slight mortification, freezing as he waited for his captain to wake.

What the hell was he doing?

Nothing happened, the noble falling still once again with a small mumble that made Renji's heart flutter.  
Then he saw the papers his captain was sprawled atop and grinned, realizing his captain was actually drooling on them.  
“You're adorable, you know that, Taichou?” He whispered, gently carding a hand through the older man's hair- before snatching it back once more, berating himself for being so daring.

“I should probably rescue that paper...and sleeping like that can't be good for his neck or back...” Renji muttered to himself, studiously trying to ignore his racing heart and his snickering Zanpakutoh in the back of his head.  
*“Kuchiki and Renji, sitting in a treee, ki-”*  
*“Shut up.”* Renji blushed, but couldn't help but retort, much to Zabimaru's amusement.

Gently, carefully, he eased his sleeping captain out from behind his desk, picking him up bridal style. It was a testament to both the other man's trust in him and Byakuya's utter exhaustion (no surprise, after the month they'd had) that the Noble merely stirred briefly, mumbling again, then settled calmly against him, head tucked against Renji's shoulder, even warm breaths and a wisp of soft raven hair tickling the redheads neck.  
*“Ooh, naughty, Renji, naughty,”* Zabimaru snickered. This time, blushing once again furiously, Renji ignored them.  
He tightened his grip as he stepped out from behind the desk, checked for other Reiatsu signatures close by, then stealthily made his way toward the captain's private division based chambers.

He let himself in and deposited the sleeping Shinigami on the bed, tucking him in. Byakuya didn't wake once through the whole ordeal, although Renji was certain his subconscious chose not to, not that he couldn't- or wouldn't if his deceptively tranquil Reiatsu perceived danger. A position and life like his captain's didn't lend itself to sleeping very deeply. It warmed Renji, made him feel honoured and ashamed both, as he remembered his original goal for becoming the other man's vice captain, his staunch support and last defence, had been to kill the older man. Granted, kill him in battle, not while he was sleeping and apparently defenceless, but still. He stared at the calm face, untroubled in sleep.

Once more, Renji indulged himself, daringly carding his hand through Byakuya's hair, expertly untangling the Kenseikan and setting the expensive headpiece aside on the night stand, then returning to his caress, daring to go further and stroking the Noble's cheek. Byakuya moved his head into the caress, eyelids fluttering.  
“Renji...”  
The redhead snatched his hand away as if burned and was about to launch into an explanation when he realized his captain was still deeply asleep. He smiled.  
“Sleep well, Taichou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.
> 
> I know it's not canon, sadly, but I am a RenBya fan through and through. Never liked who Renji ended up with, she belongs to Ichigo ;-)
> 
> 13/06/2019: EDITED (found a few grammar mistakes and there was one sentence that bothered me a bit. "If one were lucky" changed to "if you were lucky, you survived to tell the tale")


End file.
